My Immortal
by SvenThurston
Summary: The twin of Aaron Abbot made sure she was not mistaken to be like her brother. Senior year comes around and she is thrown into a whirlwind of changes including "getting in with the wrong crowd" according to her brother. CalebOC I finally updated!
1. Prologue

The voices surrounded her. They crushed her. She tried to scream back she could make no sound. She moved to what she thought was the right, but maybe it was the left. It was so loud, and so painful she couldn't make what was the right to the left and up from down. She thought she was standing up, but now she couldn't tell. It was like she was being pressed on from all directions. She could hear the laughing and it wouldn't stop. The voices and the laughing were continuing getting louder. Not one could she distinguish. She attempted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. All her hope relied on him…


	2. Chapter One

Alex groaned as she carried the last of her boxes into her new room, "Well that was fun."

She plopped onto her bed, but then heard a giggle coming from the attached bathroom. As she went to open the door to see who the offender was, it swung open narrowly missing her, "Jesus Christ, Aaron! Not even moved in for an hour and already you are conquering my new roommate."

Aaron patted Alex on the head as he walked by her smiling at the grimacing Alex, "Just a great way to ring in senior year, sis."

Alex rolled her eyes as she followed him into the hall, "You think you would get bored by the stupid games you play, but no… a new year- a new list."

Aaron smirked, "It happens," he placed his hand in the pockets of his letterman jacket, "need a ride to the dells? I'm giving Kira…"

"Eh…." Alex grimaced again, "say no more. I'll drive myself thank you. I have too much self-esteem to hang with your crowd."

Aaron shrugged as he walked away, "What can I say—I have the crew."

Alex rolled her hazel eyes at that comment as she walked back into her dorm room, "Alexandria Abbott."

"I know who you are, just cause we are new roommates doesn't mean I'm the new student," the girl retorted, "Melanie Whitford."

"Ok…oh! Mel- the cheerleader Mel, friends with my former roommate," Alex started unpacking her desk box. "Who was your roommate last year?"

"Kate Tunney-she's just so ugh! You know?"

Alex looked up and raised an eyebrow at this comment.

Mel continued, "I was hoping I would be rooming with Kira, but instead I get you."

Alex tried to ignore the last as she placed the printer paper in the bottom drawer. She got up off her knees and grabbed her stereo, quickly plugging it in. Mel continued to rant about the roommate situation and then continued on to Kate. The first moment Alex could, she turned her stereo on and blared her music. "Umm… hello… I don't know if you noticed I was trying to tell you something!"

Alex flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, "oh… I'm sorry I thought you would realize that me turning on my stereo meant I was turning you off."

There was a knock on the door, Alex turned to open the door and greet the Provost who was standing behind the door with Kira and a couple guys from the swim team that her brother didn't hang out with. "Hello Provost, how can we help you?"

The Provost smiled at Alex. "Well you see Miss Abbott, there have been a few mix ups and you will actually be getting the single room down on the first floor, while Kira here will be rooming with Miss Whitford."

Alex bit her lip and then looked back at her yet unpacked boxes, "well, I guess it's a good thing that I only unpacked my printer paper."

"That is why I grabbed these gentlemen to help you move your boxes," as smiled as he switched keys with Alex, "I hope it will be easy to settle into your new room."

Alex watched as the Provost walked away and then turned to the four guys staring at her, "sorry you are being forced into this. I wish they would have realized long ago that I was not made to room with Kira or the cheerleader."

She heard a chuckle come from the tall, dark and handsome one, "Not many people like thinking about rooming with either one."

Alex shifted the two boxes she was carrying, "You're telling me. I thought I was going to kill someone when I met my roommate today." She carefully unlocked the door and let the guys in, noticing that with the help of them it only took one trip to get her stuff down. "Thanks guys. Sorry again you were forced into this." She brushed the hair off her face, "I'm Alex, by the way."

She held out her hand to have tall, dark and handsome take it, "Caleb Danvers, and this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin."

"Nice to meet you all officially," Alex looked over her shoulder. "Well I have to get my room arranged before tonight, so I'm going to get doing that. Hopefully I'll see you all around campus."

Alex closed her door and leaned against it. Aaron was going to have a fit.


	3. Chapter Two

"Ouch!" Alex groaned as she stuck the final bobby pin in her hair. She was off to the dells in a matter of minutes and she felt like she had to look put together tonight. She even went as far as doing her makeup with dramatic eye-shadowing. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she saw herself in a pair of ripped jeans (self-ripped, she refused to spend money on holey jeans), a red tank with her black leather jackets over it, and her black boots. She tussled her hair one more time to make sure she had the kinky up-do look before walking out of her room. As she started to lock the door, she heard her name.

"Alex," Alex turned to see Kate Tunney and some new girl with her, "Hey Alex, this is Sara Wenhelm. She's my new roommate and new to Spencer and I thought we should give her the ups and downs of the school."

Alex smiled as she lead the girls out of the school, "One guaranteed down is my brother. Who I am sure you will meet later." Alex stopped and looked at Kate. "Oh.. Kate. I think your boyfriend moved me into my new room this morning."

Kate pushed Alex and Sara on, "Yea… Pogue mentioned that on the phone earlier. I still can't believe you don't know who the sons are. I mean, girl, you've been here since we were froshies and your brother despises them."

"I try to ignore my brother and his lackeys. And I have never liked listening to the gossip queens and knowing who's who. Who to date and so on," Alex keyed her car unlocked, "you guys need a ride to the dells?"

Sara smiled, "I think we'll be okay. I have my car and I want to get to know the area around Spencer."

Alex popped the top and waited for it to secure in the back, "alright ladies, see you at the dells."

As soon as Alex got out of her car, she heard her last name being called out. Great, she thought, Aaron is already in trouble. She kept hearing her last name and it kept getting closer and closer until she heard her first name. She turned around to see the blonde that helped her move earlier… what was his name… Kate talks about them all the time… shit… wait... Reid… Reid Garwin, "Reid... is it? Anything you need?"

Reid walked over and placed his hand on her hip, "thought a beautiful lady as yourself would like an escort to the party."

Alex rolled her eyes and stepped out his grip, "Sorry, but that line doesn't work on me. Besides you are more interested in pissing off my brother, rather than being a nice guy."

Reid shrugged and walked towards the cliffs, rather then the beach, "it's your loss."

"A loss I can deal with," Alex shook her head as she saw Sara and Kate pull up and park behind her. "Hello ladies, you just missed Garwin."

Kate closed the car door, "I'd rather see Pogue then Reid any day."

"I've never talked to any of them. Now, I seem to run into them."

Kate shrugged, "Are you doing it on purpose?"

"Yea," Alex went to the table and grabbed the girls drinks, "well, I'm at it, I'm going to run and join the swim team."

"What's with you tonight?" Kate gave Alex a look.

"I don't know, just…tired I guess," Alex sighed. Kate started pointing out random people to Sara. Alex turned when Kate said, "They're here."

Alex tried not to laugh when Sara was confused by Kate's comment and asked her who was there.

"The Sons of Ipswich," Kate said.

"Oh, here we go again," Alex rolled her eyes as Kate hit her and gave Sara the 411 on the sons. The boys made their way over to them and went through the introductions with Sara, Alex felt a hand on her ass, as Kira started in on Caleb and Sara. Alex pushed Brody away, and went in on Kira, "It's amazing you are still here Kira. You must be sleeping with the Provost along with Aaron in order to stay."

"Way to go female Abbott!" Alex heard one of the boys say. She saw Aaron move into her view.

"Well, well, Alex I think you need to find a new crew," he turned to Caleb. "I think you owe Kira an apology.

"Actually," Caleb smirked, "I think Kira owes Sara the apology."

Alex saw Aaron's temper flash and knew he was ready to take a swing. Out of nowhere the new guy jumped in between Aaron and Caleb to stop the impending fight. Almost as soon as that happened, Ryan threw up on Aaron's prized letterman jacket.

"Nice," Alex smirked, but her smirk quickly turned into a frown as Aaron glared at her. She winced as he grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the group.

"Aaron, stop it."

"Never talk to them again. You make me look like a fool!"

Alex was about to respond when Aaron was jerked away. Alex looked up to see Caleb standing next to her, "You okay?"

"I'm…" Alex was interrupted by the announcement that the cops were spotted on Old Dell Road.

"Crap," Alex and Caleb took off running towards their friends. Caleb turned to Alex, "You need a ride?"

Alex smiled, "thanks but I drove."

Alex hopped in her car, not taking the usual time to put the top down. She placed the key in the ignition, while looking in her rearview at Caleb. She gave one last glace to Caleb who was giving her a crooked smile before he hopped into the hummer.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of The Covenant. I own Alex and her world, though she is based loosely on Amy Lee and Kelly Clarkson.

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews!! I didn't know which way I wanted to take the story with who I would pair Alex with, but I definitely have it decided now. Enjoy reading!!

KNOCK KNOCK

"F-in people! Who is the right mind is up this early the day before school starts?!" Alex grumbled as she got out of bed, walked over to the door, and opened it. "Kate… Sara… Chase? What do you guys want? It's ridic…"

"It's 11. Time to go in and get last minute supplies. Go into your bathroom and get ready," Kate pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door on her, "I'll hand you an outfit when you are ready."

Alex glared at the slammed door, "Thanks Kate, really. Too damn early for this shit. You are lucky I remember that I promised I would go with you."

Alex jumped into the shower and climbed out ten minutes later. Kate had set an outfit on the sink Alex looked at it and put it on. When she looked in the mirror she saw the bruising on her lower arm, "Thanks Aaron."

"What were you mumbling about in the bathroom?" Sara asked as she was paging through one of the many books Alex had on her shelves.

Alex shook her head, "Nada. I just was going over what I need in town." Alex flexed her wrist when she had her back facing the trio. Add an ace wrap to that list, Alex thought to herself. She grabbed her purse and keys and turned to them, "Who's driving?"

Sara shrugged, "I will, if you don't mind. Still don't know the place well."

Alex led the way to the parking lot, "So Chase, what is your story?"

"Escape the parents," Chase said quickly.

Kate giggled, "Isn't that why we are all here? Shotty!" Kate climbed into the passenger seat besides Sara.

Alex cracked her neck as she climbed in besides Chase in the back. She was kinda put off by how small the backseat was. Chase was almost in her lap, "Well, this is a friendly vehicle."

"Hand me down from my brother," Sara turned on the radio and the group started talking about where they needed to stop in town.

Alex was wandering through the pharmacy trying to avoid Chase. He would not leave her alone and it was beginning to get on her nerves. He wanted to know everything about her and her family. Most of her close friends don't know that much about her family and she liked it that way. Alex was looking at pain killer, she knew that if she was forced to stay in the same vicinity as that boy for any longer she would need a strong head ache cure. As she was walking down the aisle, she bumped into a wall and fell backwards. As she fell, she was quickly grabbed by two hands that steadied her, "Easy there."

Alex looked up to see Caleb Danvers, "I seem to bump into every time I need saving."

"At least someone is there, when you need help. How is your arm?"

Alex held up her ace wrap, "That's why I have this."

Caleb and Alex started walking towards the counter. Caleb was handed meds, and they walked to the front counter to check out.

"Caleb. You seem to have found our missing member." Kate walked over to them

"Great. I am know a member of a girl band," Alex mumbled. Alex flinched when Chase jumped out at her, "Jeez, Chase, did you have to do that?"

Chase wrapped an arm around her, "You know you like it!"

Kate looked at Alex, "So did you want to go to the new Brad Pitt movie with us?"

"Come on Alex you know you want to see it," Sara gave her input.

Chase pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "We can get closer."

Alex pushed him away, "I'm not that into Brad," she turned to Chase, "I would rather walk back to Spencer. See you guys later." Alex went to the register, paid, and walked out of the store. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she started on the path to Spencer. She ripped the arm off her shoulder, "Jesus, Chase can't you take a… oh… you're not Chase."

"I hope not," Caleb chuckled. "I have to run a few errands, but I'm heading back to Spencer. Want a ride? No Brad movies, I promise."

Alex smiled and followed Caleb over to his car, "Thanks, I really couldn't handle Chase any longer." Alex saw what car Caleb stopped at. "Nice car, I wondered who drove it."

"You really had no idea?"

"Nope," Alex shook her head. "I ignore Aaron when he starts on one of his rants, and I lived with my headphones in my ears when I roomed with Kira."

Caleb pulled up to an older house, "How did you survive that?"

Before Alex could answer, a gun shot sounded. She jumped and ducked. Caleb stood up and showed the meds to whoever shot the gun, "Gorman! It's me! It's just a friend." He turned back to Alex, "He's a little jumpy. I'll be right back though."

Alex nodded and watched him walk away. Interesting… I wonder whose house this is. She reached into the backseat and grabbed her bag and pulled out the ace bandage. She began wrapping her wrist as Caleb walked back out to the car.

Caleb started the car, and smiled at her, "You wanna join me at Nicky's?"

Alex smiled at him with a gleam in her eyes, "Oh… I don't know. I mean Aaron is my brother… and he really doesn't like you…"

"Better reason to go with me, I can make sure he doesn't take out the other wrist," Caleb retorted.

"As long as I can stop by Spencer first and change?"

Caleb smiled, "If you want"


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I don't own The Covenant.

For the first time Alex felt as if she belonged at Nicky's. Sure, she had been there countless times before, but Aaron always left her for pool and girls, and Kate was always somewhere with Pogue. Finally, after meeting Pogue she understood why Kate was "in love" with him. They were perfect for each other Alex walked into Nicky's behind Caleb, but she didn't mind being behind him—as he was holding her hand. Aaron would have a fit if he saw her this. She spoke to soon, for as she looked around she saw Aaron glaring at her from behind the pool table. She froze on the spot. She felt a tug on her hand, and a warm breath in her ear, "Hey, let's go sit by our friends. Aaron's not stupid enough to take on all of us."

Alex let Caleb guide her to the table where she sat in between Caleb and Pogue. Caleb mentioned something about drinks and being right back. She smiled as him as he headed to the bar. She was pulled from her thoughts by Kate, "Girl, you missed a great flick! And where did you get that amazing dress?"

Alex smirked at Kate, " I think I'll survive missing that film." Caleb slid back into her seat and handed her a soda. She took a sip of it, "I got this when my parents forced me to go to the family reunion last month. This was the only good that came out of that trip." She turned to Caleb, "Thanks for the soda."

"No problem," Caleb smiled and added hesitantly. "That's what a good date would do."

Before she could reply Chase interrupted the conversations, "How bout it boys? A little foosball?"

Caleb followed the boys over to the table, but places his hand lightly on Alex's shoulder, "I'll be back."

The girls watched the guys surrounded the table. Alex played with a strand of her hair absentmindedly, "I thought a good date wouldn't leave you for competition."

Kate smiled, "This is how it works. Boys play sports and we watch."

"Since when?" Alex questioned.

"Give me a quarter." Both girls turned to Sara. "What?"

"I'm going to put a song on the jukebox, and you Alex are going to tear Caleb away from his little game and make him dance with you." Alex watched speechlessly as Sara walked over to the jukebox and placed a quarter into it, changing the song selection. She looked over at Kate, who chipped in, "Go for it girl!"

Alex hesitantly got up and walked to the foosball table. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Alex swore at Pogue, who pointed her out to Caleb. There was no going back now. Caleb smiled at her. Alex made her first bold move and grabbed Caleb's hand, "Hi."

He turned away from the game, "Hi."

She tugged at his hand and pulled him to the dance floor and started dancing, which in turn, got Caleb to join her in the dance. They were laughing and having a good time, when a crash and yelling was heard. Caleb pulled Alex behind her as they faced the direction where the noise came from, the pool tables. Alex didn't need to have Pogue tell them that it was Tyler and Reid. She knew Aaron's voice anywhere. Caleb turned to her, "Be right back."

Alex pulled his hand, grabbing his attention, "Aaron is my brother. I'm going too."

Caleb shook his head, "That is the last thing you need to do."

"I can distract them, so you can take care of Reid and Tyler. I'm going," Alex didn't leave Caleb a choice as she walked over to the pool tables, "Aaron let them be."

Aaron whipped his head towards her, "You picked the wrong side Alexandria Isabella! Stay out of this, or you're next!"

Aaron turned to Reid and Tyler. He quickly started threatening them. Next thing Alex knew, she was being dragged outside by her bad wrist. Brody and Ryan held her while Aaron and Reid were yelling at each other. Alex stepped Brody's foot with her heel, which got him and Ryan (who had no idea what was going on) to let her go. Brody came at Alex and had her against a wall. He slapped her across the face, "Bitch."

Alex was no longer paying attention to her surroundings. She started stumbling down the alley towards the front of Nicky's. This was the first time one of Aaron's friends used physical force against her like this. She froze as she got to the front. Caleb drove, he was also her ride home. She turned right around and made her way back to the rear of Nicky's. Alex froze on the spot. Reid had his hand raise, and almost parallel with it was a keg, the world around her was silent as she watched the unraveling events. The keg went flying towards Caleb, but suddenly made a sharp turn when Caleb raised his hand. Oh god, they saw her. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't fathom what she going on. She was frozen in fear. Everything in her head was fuzzy. She saw Caleb making his way towards her with a concerned look on his face, "…ria. You okay? Alex?"

She quickly blinked and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. The moment she started breathing again everything became clearer. She looked down at Caleb's hand, which was gently placed, on her arm. She looked into his concerned eyes, "What is going on?"

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews. I really enjoy reading them. They make me want to write more! I hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I did writing it.


	6. Chapter Five

Alex stared out in the distance as she sat in the passenger seat. She wasn't use to silence, and now sitting in the dread silence watching the scenery go by. The scenery was suddenly familiar, "Are you taking me out to the cliffs, so you can get rid of me and—"

Caleb moved his hand on to hers, "Yes, we are going to the cliffs. No, I'm not getting rid of you," he added jokingly, "At least not yet."

Caleb put the car into park and helped Alex out of the car. Well, at least he is still being a gentleman Alex couldn't help but think. Caleb held her hand and led her to the edge of the cliff. He sat down pulling her down with her. His hand comforted Alex. She knew she really shouldn't be, but she was. She groaned in pain, as a cool object was placed against her injured cheek, "I wish I could have stopped Brody before he did this to you. At least he is now playing for it."

Alex looked over at him, "You didn't do anything …" she made a motion with her hands, "magically to him? "

Caleb shook his head, "No, Pogue may have used to pull me off of Brody though. I try to use very minimally, if at all. These powers aren't like what you see on TV or read in the books." Caleb looked over the beach, "When we are thirteen we get the first taste of these powers. We ascend when we turn 18. That means we get the full use of our powers. But it is not something to be taken lightly, it is addictive, and every time you use, you lose a piece of your life."

Alex remained silent through his speech letting him tell her what he needed to say. She noticed the prolonged silence, "What do your mean you lose a piece of your life every time you use? Are you slowly dying? By creating that piece of cold cloth for my cheek, did you lose a minute of your life?!"

"Alex stop! No need to hyperventilate. Our power doesn't effect us like that until we are 18—"

"But still if it's addictive, you shouldn't use like that," Alex interrupted.

"I know. I am the one corralling the others to not use but," Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It is hard to control Reid. I just wish they would see what it did to my parents. I have learned from my father's mistakes, and that is not something I would ever want to burden my family with."

"Burden your family?"

"He is not dead like everyone thinks. He lives in the colony house. I was bringing him medication today when we were there," Caleb looked back towards Alex.

Alex nodded, "So… where does this leave me?"

Caleb looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to go hide and pretend I know nothing of this. I can go back to completely ignoring you and the (using finger quotes) Sons, or I—" Alex was interrupted by Caleb's lips.

Caleb smirked as he pulled back, "Or we can enter school tomorrow like a normal couple."

Caleb pulled Alex up, "I need to get you back to school. You need to get some sleep before class, and I need to get home."

Alex reluctantly followed Caleb to the mustang and climbed in besides him, "Oh school, what a way of starting a day."


	7. Chapter Six

Alex slowly made her way up the steps to a random desk that was on the opposite of Kira and Aaron. She took a seat and let her messenger bag follow to the ground. She took a sip of the coffee, and stared off into space, "Where did you get that?"

Alex jumped to see Caleb and Pogue take the seats to the left of her, "I am a "horrible" student, and break in contraband to my dorms. That 's why I have this. Plus I can never get up early enough to make it to breakfast, so… breakfast in a cup!"

"Not healthy, " Pogue leaned forward and quipped.

Alex in turned rolled her eyes, "I have granola bars in my room, I just tend to forget about them when I have to be up to early."

Caleb smirked, "We need to work on that." He was quickly stopped by the teacher who walked in and demanded the attention of the class. Alex listened attentively, taking notes. She did have to giggle at Reid who made a comment about Steven King, only Reid. Alex went back to writing notes, when a student assistant walked into the class and handed a note to the lecturer.

He turned to the class, "Mr. Danvers and Miss Abbott, you are needed in the Provost's office at once."

The class started making the annoying "oooo" sound. Caleb and Alex went and collected the hall pass before making their way to the Provost's office. Caleb wrapped an arm around Alex. Alex turned slightly to Caleb keeping the pace, "You called me Ria last night. Why?"

Caleb stopped her, and raised an eyebrow, "When did I call you Ria, I think I would remember that…"

"I swear… maybe it was when I walked in on you guys with the whole "thing." I was probably in shock and only heard the ria part of my name."

Caleb smirked and continued the pace. Before they made it to the Provost's office, he pulled her closer and leaned and whispered into her ear, "I do think Ria suits you though. Something only I can call you… something that fits you." Caleb kissed her forehead and led her into the office.

The secretary nodded at the two. She called the Provost and told him they were there. The secretary turned to them and let them into the office. They made their way into the office and was greeted by a smiling Provost, "Good morning you two. How are you feeling Miss Abbott? I heard you had an altercation last night."

Alex smiled awkwardly lightly touching her cheek, "I am better this morning. Thank you."

The provost nodded, "From what I understand, Caleb you were a little eager to deal with the person who did this. Try not to continue hurting other students. Now from what I understand, you two have gotten somewhat close to our new student, Chase Collins. I want you two to help him get use to this transition."

Alex bent her knee to get semi-comfortable, "What about Sara? Why Chase?"

"Sara has bonded with Kate. I talked to them before class, and Chase has a single, and since Miss Abbott you don't have a roommate and Mr. Danvers you don't live an campus he will not feel threatened by roommates. You two need to get to class," the Provost waved them out the door.

Alex sighed and placed her head on the wall across from her next class, "ugh…can't he tell I don't want to befriend Chase."

Caleb placed a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder, "Ria… don't worry about it," he turned her around to have her face him and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "We will make it through this. Maybe he'll lay off now that you are no longer single."

Alex nodded, "I hope so."

"Let get to class." Caleb took her hand, "Want me to stop by after swim practice tonight?"

Alex looked up at him, "No… I want you to have Aaron and Chase come."

Caleb shrugged, "See we will make it through this on a happy note."

Alex was lying on her bed with her laptop perched on her bent knees. She was wasting time by surfing the Internet and checking her emails, during the free period that the boys had swimming. It was getting close to the end of the period. She heard a knock on her door, "Come on." She looked over her computer to see Chase enter, "Oh… Chase. I didn't realize it was you."

He shrugged and made his way into her room and sat next to her on the bed, "The Provost said something about how I should attempt to become friends with you and Caleb. So…. Here I am."

Alex nodded, "Okay… so I guess you can enter my room and sit on my bed."

"Well you did say come in."

Alex made a face, "True." She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and put it on. She grabbed her bag, "You coming to class?

Chase got up and nodded and followed her to the main building. Alex felt a hand snake around her waist as she passed between the gym and the school, "hey… you missed what Chase said to Aaron."

Alex made a slight movement with her head, "Really? Hmmm… Maybe you are okay." She continued on to her class, which was like all her morning classes, a brief overview of what is to be taught this next year. By the end of the day, Alex was ready to collapse. She made her way to the dorms. The moment she made it to the bed to take a nap, she passed out. A little bit later was she awoke by a knocking on the door, she got up and made it to the door and opened it, "Hey…"

Caleb laughed as she slid to her bed, not lifting her feet, "Have a nice nap?"

Alex waved at him with her hand and walked into the bathroom. She came back a couple minutes later dressed in sweats, "I needed it. It was a long, boring day."

Caleb turned her TV on, and pulled her onto the bed, "Wanna get a bit to eat?"

"I'm wearing my comfortable sweats… Do I look like I plan on going out? Caleb laughed and lifted her into his arms, "Yea you do, we're going to my house." As Caleb opened the door, they ran into Chase.

Alex stopped her giggling and looked at Chase, "Hey…"

Chase looked uncomfortable and was shifting, "Am I interrupting something?"

Caleb shook his head, "Not really… we were just about to head out." Caleb shifted uncomfortably knowing that Chase was not about to leave, "Umm… did you want to go with us? We were just going to my house to get some food and watch movies."

Chase stepped back, "No… I'll let you two be." He walked back down the hall and up the stairs.

Alex looked over at Caleb, "Well… that was interesting." Caleb shifted her over his shoulder and the two laughed out the door.


	8. Chapter Seven

Alex groaned as the alarm went off. She went to hit the alarm, but instead she hit something hard, yet soft. This thing also groaned, "Ria…"

Alex turned to Caleb, "I cannot believe I feel asleep here. Ugh.. I need to get back to school and change for class."

Caleb smirked and handed her some of her school clothes. "I took the liberty of grabbing these when you were in the bathroom last night… just in case."

Alex rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. As she was getting dressed, she heard Caleb's mother walk in, "I cannot believe you brought her into this. And better yet she is an Abbott. Oh… if I was tell your father—"

"Tell Dad what? That I am dating someone who understands what I am?" Caleb looked at his mother.

"The Abbotts have been in Ipswich as long as the Sons have been here. There are tales in that God-forsaken book you and your father hold dear!"

"That's enough Mother!" Alex could hear Caleb walking around the room, "Please mom, let me deal with it."

Alex heard Mrs. Danvers leave the room. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Caleb, "What stories?" Caleb stared out the window. "Caleb Danvers! What stories? What is so horrible about the Abbotts?"

Caleb turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "It's a long story and I am not so certain I know the whole thing. After class today, we'll talk about it." He took her hand and led her to the car. Alex was surprised she made it through the morning. She brought her laptop with her to the main building so she didn't have to go to her room, and risk being alone with Chase possibly again. As she walked into her next class, and took her seat, she noticed Chase staring up at her and smiling. What the hell was he so happy about? Class started and the seat between Alex and Pogue remained empty. Alex turned to face Pogue to give him and questioning look. He responded by knocking on his head. Alex made a face at Pogue. What the hell? Alex heard the door open, and turned to see Caleb walk into the classroom and hand the lecturer a note. Caleb made his way to see seat between Alex and Pogue and sat down. Alex was a little more settle now that Caleb was in his seat. After class, Caleb pulled Alex aside, "Hey… I need you to stay away from Chase. There is something different about him."

"Really? You think?" Alex looked at him.

Caleb shook his head, "Not something to joke about," He placed his heads on her cheeks lightly, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Alex pursed her lips, "I don't know… Maybe hanging with someone who doesn't judge a person by their last name"

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Will you accompany me to the Fall Fest, and possibly help me celebrate my 18th birthday?"

Alex looked up at him and nodded, "Yea… as long as you explain the whole weird family situation."

"I will, I just have to run a few errands and then I will be at your dorm and I will explain everything."

Alex watched as Caleb made his way towards the main entrance to head out, "You better Danvers!"

As Caleb was going to run errands, Alex decided to do some digging of her own. She drove through town and to her parents' house. She climbed out of her car and entered through the front door. She was quickly greeted by a servant, who sent her to her parents' study. She entered the study to see not only her parents there, but also Aaron. "My dear Alexandria, we hear you have finally allowed yourself to interact with the Sons of Ipswich."

Alex nodded, feeling an uncertainty in the room. "What is going on? Someone want to tell me?"

Aaron started mumbling, but was silenced by his father hitting him on the back on his head, "That's enough Aaron. Can you leave us?"

"What? You mean I can't be here?" Aaron glared at his father.

"Back to Spencer now!"

Alex watched as Aaron left the room. She followed her father's silent direction to sit down. Her mother sat next to her and placed a book on her lap, "There are many tales that run through generations of our family. They go as far back as before the Salem Witch Trials. Do you know why the Abbotts relocated during this period?"

Alex shook her head, "I always thought that we followed the people we were close to."

Mr. Abbott decided to chip in, "We hold the power… the power that can destroy the Covenant—the Sons of Ipswich. We were their checks and balances. It is said that the two lines cannot cross, or a child of untold will be born."

Alex was pale, "A child of untold what?"

"A child of untold. That is it. They never dared to cross the checks and balances. Aaron was to keep you away from the Sons, so that a relationship of this sorts would not happen."

Alex stood up, "We just started dating! How dare you decide that I am going to marry him! A child of untold… maybe this is the child to end the stupid pitiness of our family! I am leaving." Alex stormed out of the house and was headed back to Spencer. She grabbed her phone and called Caleb. He wasn't answering, so she left him a message. Alex burst into her room and threw her book bag on her bed. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Caleb, "Hey…"

Caleb walked in and looked at her, sitting down on her bed, "Kate is in the hospital, and we can't find Pogue."

Alex sat next to him confused, "I just saw Kate a couple hours ago. She was—"

KNOCK KNOCK Alex walked over to the door and answered it to see Caleb. She was confused. She heard Caleb trying to tell her something. Next thing Alex knew was that she was laying on her bed, with Caleb brushing her hair off her face.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Sorry, it has gotten weird all of a sudden. I have been in crazy moods lately, or really tired and just let my imagination flow.

Alex looked up at Caleb, "What is going on? How?" She sat up focusing on him and using the pointer finger to point to the door and back to the bed, "Why? Ugh?"

Caleb sighed, "Chase is the 5th Son of the Covenant. His real father filled him n on the important details," Alex shifted slightly, Caleb looked at her, "Let's go for a ride."

Caleb got up and helped Alex up and led her to his car. A soon as they were a distance from the school, Caleb continued, "From what Chase has let on, he is addicted and looking for a way to revenge his family." He sighed, "We all thought the Putnam line died in Salem. Just as the boys and I thought the Abbott story was myth, since Aaron never came after us in that way. I mean… I guess I have been attracted to you for awhile but you have always been beautiful and different from most girls."

Alex let Caleb vent. She was shocked to see him pull up to "…the colony house?"

Caleb nodded, got out and helped Alex out. He led her in and up the stairs. A man, who she assumed was Gorman, was startled by their presence. Caleb noticed this quickly and stopped him from reacting negatively. Caleb walked Alex to the side of a chair, "Ria, I would like you to meet James Danvers III, my father. Father this is Alexandria Abbott, my girlfriend."

"An Abbott…" James croaked. "Abbott… careful."

Alex felt uncomfortable all of sudden. Caleb bent down to his father's height in the chair, "Father, she is different then past Abbotts. She has never tried and didn't know about the power until she accidentally walked in on it—"

"Be careful…" Alex watched as James' head rolled to the side. Caleb took her hand again and led her back out to the car.

Alex sighed, "Caleb, maybe we shouldn't—"

"Shouldn't what?" He turned to Alex. "Don't start this Alexandria, Please don't." He reached over and took her hand, "Let's make it through all this—my ascension and Chase, then we can discuss the Abbott-Sons relationship. Please Ria?"

Alex nodded and Caleb pulled up to the dorms, "Go grab everything you need for tonight and the Fall Fest. You are not leaving my sight until I have to deal with Chase."

Alex led Caleb to her dorm. Caleb sat on her bed, while she gathered everything she needed. Caleb grabbed her overnight bag and her dress bag, and led her out of the room. As Alex was locking the door, a voice broke through the silence of the quiet hallway, "Danvers! Get away from my sister."

Alex and Caleb turned to see Aaron coming after them. Caleb sighed, "Aaron, listen to me. I need to take your sist—"

"You don't need to take her anywhere," Aaron reached out and grabbed Alex's arm, "Come on Alex!"

"Let her go Aaron. She's in danger. We can deal with this after—"

"After what? Your ascension? I think not," Aaron starting pulling Alex down the hall.

"Aaron. Aaron. AARON! STOP!" Alex was getting frustrated and she could see Caleb reaching after them. She knew Caleb wouldn't risk hurting her. She stopping trying to keep up with Aaron's footfalls, and when he turned around to yell, she punched him in the jaw. Aaron dropped her arm. Caleb and Alex took off to his car. Alex flopped in the passenger seat, "I'm sorry. Aaron never—"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be sorry. I could have reacted sooner, but I didn't want to hurt you.

Alex nodded, and fell asleep in the passenger's seat on the Danver's mansion.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I was camping all weekend. Plus now I am currently in the mists of packing and moving to my new house for the next school year. Oh the life of a college kid.

Alex woke up with the sun hitting her face. She rolled over and saw Caleb's alarm clock. "Oh my god. It's one in the afternoon!"

"Thought you needed the sleep," Caleb looked up from where he was doing work on his desk. Alex nodded and got of bed. She walked over to Caleb, who pulled her into his lap., "I brought you coffee and some fruit for when you woke up.. We can get more downstairs."

Alex took a bite out of an apple, and shook her head. "In a little bit… it takes me a while to get hungry in the morning,."

Caleb nodded, "We are just going to hang here until you leave with Reid and Tyler for the Fall Fest—"

"Wait! What? Since when am I Reid and Tyler's date?"

Caleb sighed, "Chase wants me to meet him tonight alne. He has already hurt Pogue and Kate. He made a threat against you last night. I won't chance it. You are safer with Tyler and Reid than me."

Alex looked out of the window, "Does Chase know about the whole Abbott-Sons thing?"

"He didn't mention it, so…" Caleb drifted off.

Alex nodded and pulled Caleb off of his chair, "Shall we go make an appearance downstairs?

Alex sighed as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a deep win red ball gown that hugged her chest and the belled down from the waist down. She lightly curled her hair and pinned in up in a loose, but intricate looking bun, "This is it."

She made her way down the stairs, careful to not trip. Days like today, she tended to be nervous. She made it to the bottom of the staircase, and she looked up to see everyone in Caleb's house staring at her, Evelyn made her way over to Alex, "You look beautiful, my dear."

Caleb made his way over to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly kissed her lips; "There are no words that can describe your beauty tonight."

Alex blushed and looked down; Caleb lifted her chin back up, "Tonight may be a battle for the future, but it will be a battle worth fighting for."

Alex couldn't believe the words coming from Caleb's mouth, and she knew Evelyn couldn't either. Evelyn gasped the moment her son said that, and then basically collapsed in a chair. Alex pulled Caleb closer and hugged him with all her strength. "You better make it back to me Caleb Danvers."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Caleb took Alex's hand and led her to Tyler's hummer. He opened the door and helped her in, "I will see you in a couple hours Ria and we will celebrate more then a Fall Fest."

Alex nodded and kissed his lips. She ghosted his lips with hers; "I will be there with you in spirit. Happy birthday." Alex watched him walked to the Mustang. Alex was pulled from her thoughts as Reid and Tyler were trying to keep her entertained the whole ride to Spencer. Reid was going on and on with Tyler about pool. Then she heard the one name that she forgot about. "Shit! Aaron! We can't go to the Fall Fest! He is not happy that I am with Caleb and now that I have two bodyguards, he'll be even more pissed. Thinking Caleb dragged me into something."

Reid looked back at her, "To be honest Caleb did—" He stopped seeing the glare he was getting from Alex, " Aaron is not going to take on two of us. Especially since he hasn't ascended yet either. Plus he can only react to us if we are going overboard. That's why our Fathers turned out the way they did. They didn't have the twin Abbotts born. Only the twins are gifted in your family. Which explains you and Aaron. It also explains why all of us have been attracted to you since—"

"Since when Reid? And how to you know more about my family history then me?"

"Caleb asked me to look it up earlier today. I am the best with searching through the book and finding what I want. Another thing about the twins is that if a female is born into the set. The Sons are attracted to her. Usually the male Abbott will use the female Abbott against the Sons of Ipswich to lure them into a trap. Another reason why we are surprised that you really are the female Abbott. You and your brother do not get along." As the car stopped, Reid, Tyler, and Alex got out and made their way to the gym where the dance was being held. Reid cell phone went off and he stopped them.

Alex stared off into the distance. She swore she could see Caleb across the lawn. Reid and Tyler weren't paying attention to her, and it didn't sound like they were talking to Caleb. Alex made her way to where she swore she saw Caleb. She made her way to the end of the lawn. She lightly chewed on her bottom lip. She could swear he was just here. Maybe she was seeing things. She turned around to make it back to Reid and Tyler. She was no longer at Spencer. She had no idea where she was.

"Hello Alexandria. Hello. Hello. Hello. Welcome to the party. Welcome to the party. We are here to join an Abbott and a Son. We are here to join an Abbott and a Son." The voices were echoing. They were not stopping. She could no longer see where exactly she was. She could recognize that voice from anywhere—Chase.

She felt his breath on her shoulder, "My dear Alexandria. Why do you think I brought you to this room of despair? Caleb will see you floating peaceful asleep, but he will not know that in reality you are being tortured. We will see how long you will last in this room of torture."

The voices surrounded her. They crushed her. She tried to scream back she could make no sound. She moved to what she thought was the right, but maybe it was the left. It was so loud, and so painful she couldn't make what was the right to the left and up from down. She thought she was standing up, but now she couldn't tell. It was like she was being pressed on from all directions. She could hear the laughing and it wouldn't stop. The voices and the laughing were continuing getting louder. Not one could she distinguish. She attempted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. All her hope relied on him…


	11. Chapter Ten

Alex received her vision back, but wasn't sure she wanted it. She was sure Chase put her in some sort of mind game. She was in what looked like an older mansion, that no one has taken care of since the Salem Trials. She was running from room to room. She opened a door to a room and saw a picture of her and Caleb. She walked to the picture and gently placed her hand on Caleb's face. She recoiled as the picture turned to a video of Caleb's death, and then his head stone. She ran backwards from it. She heard Caleb's voice, she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She couldn't even tell what he was saying, but she knew it was him. She stopped at another portrait of her and… Chase. Alex couldn't stand it. It can't be with him. She stepped backwards and tripped down the stairs. Her ankle—she felt something happen. She sat at the bottom of the rickety staircase, afraid to move. She was getting hot. It was getting hotter and hotter. She saw the house started to catch on fire. Not only catch on fire, but the fire sprang to life. She was trap on these stairs. Trapped to die.

The ceiling started to collapse. She threw her arm up to protect herself. She felt someone grab her arm, and lift her up. She was being carried out of the smoke infested mansion. She was placed on the ground… Alex was actually placed on the ground. She wasn't in the mind game anymore.

Caleb watched as Alex took a gulping breath, and then threw herself into a sitting position coughing. He sighed, and placed his lips on her forehead.

Alex felt a pair of lips on her head, "Please tell me I am not dreaming. I don't think I could handle anymore."

Caleb pulled her closer and shook his head, "Ria… oh Ria. You are safe."

Alex pulled back, "What happened?"

"You were floating there over a pile of hay." Caleb looked into the fire, "Chase tried to… Chase tried to ruin all that the Covenant worked for. He wanted my power, and he wanted you."

Alex kissed him lightly. "He didn't get either."

"No he didn't, " He lifted her up and placed her in the passenger seat of the car. He put his jacket around her shoulders. "I'll be right back. I want to talk to the firefighters."

Alex nodded and watched him talk to the firefighters. She heard something about no bodies being found. She watched Caleb shake his head as he walked back, "If his body isn't there…"

"We'll hope for the best, and many it was destroyed." Caleb sat next to Alex and placed his palm up fixing the windows, Alex was too distraught to notice earlier.

Alex glared at Caleb, and hit his hand, " That kills you know. I don't want you fixing little stuff. Now that it can kill you."

Caleb looked over to Alex and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I will promise I will try my best to never use unless we are in a situation like this again." Caleb shifted the Mustang back into gear and pulled away from the barn. Alex placed her head against the window and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Alex shifted in her sleep. She rolled over and hit something hard, yet pliable. Alex opened her eyes to see Caleb's eyes looking back at her. "Hi"

Caleb smiled and brushed his hand along her arm, "How are you feeling this morning?

"I think… I think I'm okay," Alex sat up and noticed she was still in her dress, as Caleb was still in his suit. She raised the hem of her dress slightly, "In the mind game I was stuck in I fell backwards down a flight of stairs and sprained my ankle. It looks like the sprained happened here too."

Caleb reached down to examine it, Alex pulled her foot away, "I do not want you to use on me. If you think you are, just… just… don't"

Caleb nodded, "I promised you I wouldn't. I mean… I want to fix this. I caused this. Now –"

"Shut up. You didn't cause this. It was Chase and his stupid games. Its not like you knew he would send me to wherever he did," Alex heard her phone beep that was on the table. She slid it open to see who left her a message, "Besides now that Chase is gone, we have bigger issues to worry about."

"Like?"

"Like Aaron and the whole Abbott situation," Alex sighed and showed Caleb the text. "He doesn't seem too happy does he?"

Caleb sighed and shook his head, "He never is, and he is working to your family's goals. Can you blame him?"

"Well, if you want it that way. I can leave, and we can go back to never talk—"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"It seemed like it. Aaron wants us separated and I really have no idea what kind of powers he has to keep you in check, but Reid will probably start losing now."

Caleb shook his head, "From what I read in the Book of Damnation, Aaron can only use his powers for checks and balances, and only against those who have ascended."

Alex watched as Caleb made his way to the window and stared out of it, she got up and followed him, limping behind him. She placed her hands on his arms and rested her head on his upper arm, "But I have been stopping you from using your powers as much as possible. So he really doesn't have a reason to use."

"No he doesn't. And lets hope it stays that way," Caleb turned to Alex and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "We should really get your ankle check out though."

Alex nodded, "Meh… I mean, it's probably just a sprain. I'll be told to walk it off."

"I want you to be in as little pain as possible tonight, at the actual party," Caleb said and took her in his arms and set her on his bed. He set her backpack next to her. "Get dressed and I'll be back in a few minutes to take you to the walk-in clinic."

Alex groaned as she shimmied out of her dress and into her jeans. She was having issues getting her foot into the jean, "Damn jeans! Ugh!" Alex looked at Caleb's dresser that was across the room, she already had her shirt on, I mean come on how hard would it be for Alex to get across the room. Alex winced as she made her way across the room. She sat on top of the dresser and opened a drawer and grabbed a pair of his sweats and put them on. The door opened and Caleb walked in. Alex smirked and waved, "hi."

Caleb looked at her, "Having fun?"

"My ankle wouldn't fit in my jeans, so I have to wear a pair of your sweats or stay in my dress. I prefer your sweats."

Caleb picked her up and walked down the hall with her, "You do look pretty cute in the sweats. Here keep my mom company and I'll be right back down and we can head out."

**Sorry to all my readers. I have been working 40 hour work weeks and getting ready for classes to start again. Professors are already sending out reading assignments. Guess that is what happens when you are a senior at the Public Ivy League, as UW is nicknamed… Let's say it's been stressful. Sorry it's short, but I'm working on it. Thanks to all my reviewers too!!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Alex made her way through the crowd of people at the Danvers house. Not an easy task, thanks to the crutches she was using to hobble around on. "Would you like a hand?"

Alex turned to see Pogue standing next to her. She shook her head, "Nah… I'll be fine." She propped herself against the wall behind them. "I like how the family dinner turned into a Spencer party."

"You know Reid. Always invites people when he shouldn't" Pogue handed Alex a drink. "It's good to see that you are okay."

Alex took a sip of the punch, "Me? How about you and Kate? And Caleb? It seems like I went through the least of everyone. Just a sprained ankle."

"Only you would be able to hobble around in a skirt on crutches," Pogue teased.

Alex glared at him and was about to rebuttle, only to feel a pair of hands being placed on her hips, "I think she looks rather cute in her skirt and crutches."

Alex turned to face Caleb, "Really? You were the one telling me to ignore your mother and wear a pair of pants."

"Yea, well you pulled it together nicely," Caleb ghosted her lips with his, "a lot better then most girls have."

"It's cause this isn't the first time I have been on crutches," Alex looked around at the party guests and leaned into Caleb at the same time using him for support. "Is it sad that I don't know most of these people?"

"Nah. They are just here cause it's Danver's birthday and they want to be seen," Pogue stated. Pogue did the manly-handshake with Caleb, "Man, I'm going to go catch up with Kate and keep her company. I'll see you two at school on Monday."

Caleb and Alex watched Pogue walk out of the room. Alex turned to face Caleb, "Happy Birthday."

Caleb smiled, "Thanks. I think I'm going to have Reid take the rest of these people to his house and we can have a movie night."

Alex shook her head, "Why? It's your birthday. Celebrate it, if you want."

"This isn't the way I want to celebrate it. I want it to be a quiet night with me and you, Ria." Caleb motioned to Reid and Tyler to join them. "Hey Reid, you want to move the party to your place? And maybe clean up the place before you leave?"

Reid rolled his eyes and stood on the nearest table, "Everybody- the booze is out here! We're moving to my place down the road." Reid pointed to the door, "Head out!" He watched as the last straggler left and he and Tyler magiced the place clean for Caleb, "You owe me birthday boy."

Alex watched Reid and Tyler leave. She turned back to Caleb, "The Spencer population and booze—the perfect way to move the party."

Caleb lifted Alex and carried her to the couches in the living room, "What movie shall we watch my dear?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking me? It's your birthday. By the way don't you want your present?"

Caleb laid on the couch on pulled Alex on top of him, "You got me a present? You know I didn't want anything."

Alex looked around the room, "I need my crutches."

"Why?"

"I need to get my bag from upstairs."

Caleb stood up, "I'll be right back."

Alex groaned as she watched him run up the stairs. She hated being waited on. It was nice and all, but her boyfriend shouldn't be waiting on her on his birthday. She saw Caleb making his way down the stairs with her bag. She held out her hands in a 'gimme gimme' notion. Caleb laughed and handed her the bag. Alex shuffled through it and pulled out an ancient looking box. Alex set her bag back down and looked over to Caleb, "I did not have time to wrap this in between all that was going on, but there is a story behind it."

Alex handed the ancient wood box to Caleb. He slowly opened it, taking in the site. It was an amethyst with the Abbott coat of arm on it.

"It may look stupid, but my mother gave it to me a few years ago. The Abbott women of each generation, whether it is the first born female or the wife of the first-born male, if there is not a female born into the family receives the gift of sight when she meets her future." Alex took a deep breath and looked down into my hands, "I received the gift of sight the day I met you. I thought it was dreams, random and déjà vu like, but that is how the visions start. I am giving you the amethyst. This represents my connection to you and our families. Maybe we'll be able to bring our families beyond this hatred."

Caleb reached over and lifted Alex's head up," I could ask for nothing more, Ria. This is more then I could ever hope to get." Caleb pulled her in his lap. "Oh, Ria."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Evelyn walked by the room, "Don't worry kids, I'll get it."

Caleb laughed in Alex's hair, "I think she really likes you."

Alex shrugged, "I hope so."

Evelyn walked back into the room, "Alexandria, your father and brother are here. They said that you would be expecting them to collect you tonight."

Alex pulled away from Caleb, "No…."

Caleb looked to see why Alex stopped speaking, to notice that her eyes went white. She looked as if she stopped breathing. Caleb kneeled before her, "Ria? Ria? Alex? Alexandria, please?"

Alex snapped out of it with a jolt forward and almost fell into Caleb, "Caleb, I have to get out of here. They are going to separate us. Not just physically, but attempt to break the pattern."

Caleb looked at her, "Do they know you have this gift?"

Alex shook her head, "I didn't even know until Mother told me."

Caleb stood up, "Stay here. I'll be back."

"Caleb!" Alex watched helplessly wishing for the umpteenth time that day she didn't need to rely on crutches that where across the room.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: I am SO sorry about the absence. I never forgot, but I am a film student and ended up doing 5 shorts fall semester last year followed by a 30-minute feature in spring, which left me no time to write. This summer was chaotic. I was in France studying film for a month, and then came home only to have a family tragedy a week later. I have had this chapter half written for about 8 months and I finally finished it. I want to finish this story soon too! Thank you to all my readers!

Aaron pushed past Evelyn and stormed into the living room, "Are you ready to go Alexandria?" He walked over to her and grabbed her arm lifting her up.

Alex screamed in pain as she was forced onto her injured ankle. Caleb heard the scream and ran down the stairs. He was met with the sight of his girlfriend crumpled on the floor in pain and her brother standing over her.

"Aaron, back away from your sister," Caleb rushed to stand in between Aaron and Alex. "You have no right to tell your sister to leave."

"Aaron, Dad. Caleb is right. Like the prophecy said I have bonded with Caleb. I gained the sight. You knew you two were coming before you were coming."

"Alexandria," Mr. Abbott pleaded with his daughter, "please come home with us. We have a few things to discuss. We will let you come back to Caleb, but first we need to talk as a family."

Caleb pulled Alex close being wary of her ankle and whispered into her ear, "I know you don't want to go, but you should spend time with the family. I will see you at school on Monday."

Alex nodded, while still wrapped in Caleb's arms, "I will see you later." She grabbed her crutches and hobbled out the door following her father and brother out.

Evelyn placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "I am surprised you let her go. "

"Me too." Caleb left the room and walked up to his bedroom.

The car ride home was quiet, not even Aaron dared to make unpleasant comments to his sister like usual. When they pulled into the driveway and parked, Mr. Abbott turned to Alex, "Alexandra, your mother and I will meet you in the library in 10 minutes. Aaron, stick around, with Alex's ankle battered you will need to drive her back to the dorms when we are done talking."

Aaron waited to exit the car until Alex entered the house, which then he got out of the car and slammed the door, "You are letting her go back to Spencer? How could you? With the Danvers—"

"Aaron! Stop it. I will take care of everything that needs to be taken care of. We will talk to your sister."

Alex watched her brother make his way to his bedroom. She turned and followed her father into the library, and waited for her mother to join them.

*Squeeeeeek* Alex turned and jumped in her sit towards where the sound came from, to notice her father opening a safe behind a painting. How original, Alex thought. Just then, her mother entered. "Alex, dear I am sure you have many questions."

Alex nodded as she watched her mother (Claire) place a hand on Alex's leg and motion to her father. "We were really hoping, we could continue passing this on generation to generation, but you were the chosen one to fall for one of the brothers and bond with one."

"What do you mean?"

Alex's father (William) cleared his throat, "Lexi, this is for you," he handed her a box and continued with his speech. "This isn't a trinket to give away, you are to wear this as it symbolizes the joining of two families into one. We know you are not married yet, but even you see your future with Caleb and not in the teenage angst way. Alexandria take this heirloom and wear it with pride, but be cautious—many evils may make theirselves known with this joining of these two families. Claire, I will give you a few minutes before I send Aaron down to take her back to Caleb's."

Claire took her daughter's hand in between hers and smiled, "You were scared that we were going to send you away since you could not see this right?"

"Yes, I mean… you tell me daily to be cautious and stay away from the Sons and now that I am dating one, you just give in," Alex looked at her mother.

"My dear, we did not want you to get mixed up in a relationship that only led to death of an Abbott, but Caleb proved himself the other night—he fought for you and then you gave him the crest, did you not?" Claire paused to see her daughter nod. "You are seventeen, almost eighteen, and I know hormones run high at that age, but my dear you must understand that if you and Caleb start to more then make-out," Claire choked out, "you will have a very difficult time stopping and not because of teenage hormones, but rather the willingness of your heritages waiting so long to be joined together to create this children that will end centuries of torture for both families. Please, I know it is hard, but if you two sleep together it will end up in a pregnancy."

"Yes, Alex do not let Danvers impregnate you and ruin the Abbott line." Aaron entered the room.

Claire shook her head, "Aaron that is enough, take your sister back to Caleb's. They have a lot to discuss."

Alex watched as her mother walked out of the library leaving the twins alone. Alex attempted a smile towards her brother, but was quickly shot down as she was left watching him walk to the car. She grabbed the crutches and followed after him.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Alex hobbled back up to the door, glad she didn't grab her backpack earlier when she left. Knocking on the door, she barely had to wait ten seconds before the door swung open and she was enveloped in two strong arms. "Well this is a great welcome."

Caleb pulled back and smiled, "Well I am surprised you are back so soon and I am glad." He grabbed her crutches setting them to the side of the foyer and pulled her into his arms bridal style.

"Caleb! I do not need to be babied," Alex pouted as Caleb carried her up to his bedroom.

"I want to do this. I read the pages Reid marked off for me while you were gone," Caleb sat next to her on his bed. "I see I was not the only one to get a Abbott heirloom this evening. Ria, you know I love you, and we are technically moving incredibly fast for two people that just become involved, but I want you to move into this house with us. I thin…"

"Caleb! That is incredibly fast. And I am still a minor and unable to make my own housing choices until next May. Plus after the conversion with my mother, I do not think moving in together would be the smartest choice for either of us." Alex turned to face him.

Caleb sighed, "I want to be able to watch over you."

"I am capable of doing that myself, thank you for your concern though."

"I know. I just…" Caleb ran his hand through his hair. "I want to be with you at all times, but we need to keep distance between us." He placed his hands on Alex's arm, "Last thing we need now is a child."

Alex sighed in relief, "At least we agree on that. Though, when that was written it did not have the birth control methods we have now. And to think I have been on the pill since I was sixteen due to cramps that would make me stay in bed for almost a whole week."

Caleb grimaced and then smirked after taking in the whole statement Alex gave to him, "Nice to know in both cases." Caleb ghosted her lips, "Though we should not chance anything."

Alex felt the same pull and nodded, "We really shouldn't… it could end up badly."

Caleb lightly kissed her and moved into passionately kissing her. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

Alex nodded, "No we shouldn't, but it is so tempting…" She groaned as Caleb pulled away. "oh… not nice."

"I know, but we should stay to our original plans and watch these films." Caleb leaned forward to turn the tv on and leaned back pulling Alex with him, "We have to be careful. Once you are eighteen we will discuss this again, but until then we will attempt to fight this.

AN: Thank you readers. Sorry if this is getting boring or hard to read, but with them only being 17/18 I want to be realistic and yet true to the characters and myself. I may skip a few months to May and the twin's birthday; let me know your thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry to all my readers, I honestly thought I ended this story months ago. I wrote the ending, thankfully on paper, and thought I was smart enough to upload it to . I am sincerely sorry about the long wait for such a short ending. These past two years have been crazy. I finished college and have been in a mad dash to find work- which I have yet to find. Please forgive me. This ending was written quickly and I have since made changes. Hopefully you like it.

Sara

Rotating her neck side-to side, Alex sighed. She couldn't believe she officially made her first anniversary with Caleb and he still looked his age. All 4 of the guys did—even Reid. She was so proud of them, especially since everyone made an effort to be friendly with Aaron. Aaron was another story, the moment he graduated high school, he took off to a college on the other side of the country- University of Oregon. Shaking her head at the thought of Aaron, Alex opened the doors to the library when she saw Caleb writing furiously.

Caleb looked up the moment she closed the door. Caleb pushed away from the desk, stood up and made his way over to Alex. "Hello beautiful," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ugh, I don't feel beautiful. More like a beached.."

"Ria, don't compare yourself to a whale. You are 8 months pregnant and radiant," Caleb put a hand on her rounded stomach and kissed the top of her head. "By the way, happy first wedding anniversary."  
Alex followed Caleb to the couch, and leaned against him, "Same to you love."


End file.
